The present invention relates to a load cell used to measure force loads. More particularly, the present invention provides a load cell having an overload stop assembly that protects the load cell when excessive force loads are present.
Small capacity force transducers or load cells are commonly used to measure light forces loads. Unfortunately, the load cell is also routinely subjected to excessive force loads that can easily damage the structural integrity of the load cell or the force sensing elements used therein. The force overloads can be axial, torsional, bending or side forces. These overload situations can arise from rough handling, during affixation of grips, specimen loading or during shipping.